Abriendote mi corazon
by Sussy-chan
Summary: Un dia de lluvia, estando solos tu y yo, puedo al fin decirte todo lo que en verdad siento y aunque tu no me quieras yo siempre estare aqui para ti... SasuSaku


**Mmm debo decir que aunque sea sorprendente la cosa este oneshot me gusta n.n XDD**

**Bueno, un simple oneshot SasuSaku (de nuevo XD) que se me ocurrió asi como asi, abrí el Word y empecé a escribir (lol)**

**Ok… se que tengo que continuar un fic ("Sacrificios Por Amor") pero parece que a la gente no le gusto mucho el capi -.-U **

**Como lo se?**

**Muchas visitas y pocos rr (gracias por los rr!)**

**Porfavor TT-TT Si leen dejen rr aunque sea solo para decir "Tu fic no me gusto" o un "Hola…" XDD**

**Bueno ya xD**

**Al Oneshot **

**Aclaraciones:**

-Cuando ponga: _¨pensamientos"_

-Esto _(C/S: BLABLABLA)_ son mis aclaraciones en el fic

-Sakura y Sasuke cuentan con 20 años

-…Reviews onegai! XDD

Gracias a mi sensei por ayudarme con el titulo!

"**Abriéndote mi Corazón"**

**By **

**Sussy-chan**

* * *

**Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke se encontraban de regreso de una misión en Suna, en el camino de regreso empezó a llover, afortunadamente ellos llevaban sus capas. Decidieron no buscar refugio, entre más rápido llegaran a Konoha mejor.**

-Sabes porque al Baka de Naruto no lo mandaron con nosotros?

-Mmm creo que porque tenia que arreglar los casi últimos detalles de su boda con Hinata-san, Tsunade-sama lo dejo en paz cuando Naruto le comento que habría mucho sake- **Sakura suspiro**- Esa sensei… nunca cambiara

-Hmp! Que mujer…

**Sakura solo lo miro por un momento para después dirigir su mirada al camino.**

**Se encontraban caminando por el bosque, ya casi llegaban pero aun faltaba mucho por avanzar.**

**Los árboles del bosque evitaban un poco que el agua llegara a ellos asi que no era muy molesto sentir el agua por sus rostros, además no llovía muy fuerte, era refrescante.**

-Ah hace días que no llovía asi, en Suna todo es calor…

-Si…

-Hinata-san es muy afortunada

-Porque?

-Naruto la ama de verdad, se le nota en la cara

-Te arrepientes?

-Ah?

-Te arrepientes de que hayas rechazado a Naruto?

-Por supuesto que no, me alegro mucho de que por fin sea feliz, además, si el estuviera a mi lado ahora, no seria feliz…

-Porque dices eso?

-Porque yo quiero a… otra persona

-Oh… claro Sai no?

-Ah no… Sai es solo un buen compañero de lectura

-Hmp!

-Sasuke-kun… quiero hablar contigo…

-Dime?

-Esa chica… Karin-san, es algo tuyo? **–pregunto algo nerviosa-** Es decir es tu… novia?

**Sasuke dejo de caminar y Sakura también**

-Sakura… en que tiempo vives? Hace bastante que todos saben de la relación que llevan Suigetsu y Karin…

-Oh! Lo siento! No lo recordaba

-Eres…

**Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida-**_"Porfavor… que no diga molestia"_

-…Nada olvídalo - **Cerro los ojos y empezó a caminar de nuevo**

-O-ok… **-Y empezó a avanzar algo…desanimada? **

**De la nada, la intensidad de la lluvia aumento, un trueno se escucho asustando a Sakura, la cual, con lo torpe que era (en ocasiones) se resbalo en un pequeño charco de agua que había sido provocado por la lluvia, pero Sakura no iba a caerse tan fácilmente, asi que se sujeto de lo primero que pudo, para su sorpresa fue de la capa de Sasuke, haciendo que este también cayera al charco, total, ambos acabaron empapados.**

-Hmp tenias que ser tu verdad?

-Lo siento** –se disculpo muy apenada la chica**

-Busquemos un lugar donde puedamos quedarnos un momento, en lo que para la lluvia

-De acuerdo

**Para su suerte, había una pequeña cueva, inmediatamente ellos se metieron ahí**

**Sakura estornudo –**Parece que la lluvia ya me hizo efecto

-Eres tonta, a quien se le ocurre caerse en un charco

-Lo siento señor perfección…

**Sasuke quedo algo extrañado, normalmente la Kunoichi le habría dicho algo como "Lo siento Sasuke-kun" pero esta ves inclusive le puso apodo… definitivamente algo le pasaba, la conocía demasiado para no saber que algo le molestaba a ella.**

-Bien… que es lo que te pasa?

-A mi? nada…

-Hmp! De acuerdo…

**3… 2… 1…**

-Bien! Quiero saber algo…

**Sasuke sonrió internamente** –Que es lo que quieres saber?

-Iré al grano… eres novio de Ino?

**Sasuke puso cara de WTF!**

-Claro que no…

-COMO DE QUE NO!!!!!!! YO TE VI BESARLA! –**Grito**

-Ah eso… si la bese, pero no significa que sea algo de ella

-Pe-pero porque la besaste!?

-Mmm pensándolo bien ella fue la que me beso, quede en enseñarle a usar un poco la espada- **recordo Sasuke**- En uno de mis desp… ejem descuidos aprovecho y me beso…

-_Matare__a Ino_ –**Susurro Sakura**

-Y además… a que viene esta pregunta? Eso era lo que te molestaba?

-Si…

-Pero porque? No eres nadie para reclamarme esas cosas

**Sakura se sorprendió, luego bajo la cabeza con tristeza**

-Oh tienes razón –**Sonrió tristemente aun con la cabeza baja**- Siento haberte gritado asi, no soy nadie para haberte reclamado eso, lo siento…

**Sasuke solo la observo**

-Sabes? Lo que pasa es que no puedo evitar el enojarme por cosas como esas, porque… recuerdas que te dije que yo quería a otra persona?

**Sasuke asintió**

-Bien pues, yo nunca eh dejado de quererte…

**El simplemente volteo la cara a otro lado, ella seguía con la cabeza baja pero continuo hablando**

-Yo siempre eh deseado que seas feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado… ya no me voy a quedar callada, solo espero que esta ves me escuches…

-Se hace de noche…

-Lo ves? Siempre es lo mismo… cada ves que te quiero contar lo que siento me ignoras o cambias de tema… porque? Tan difícil te es escucharme? Tan molesta soy?

-…No es eso…

-Entonces que es, Sasuke-kun porfavor… que no sabes lo mucho que me dañas cada ves que me ignoras? Y no me digas "es porque no te puedo corresponder" eso no me interesa… solo quiero que me escuches, quiero sentirme tranquila conmigo misma, y eso solo será cuando tu sepas lo que siento…

**Sasuke seguía sin mirarla…**

-Tu… eres lo mas importante para mi, y aunque no me correspondas nunca, lo que siento no cambiara nunca…-**De sus ojos lagrimas empezaron a salir**- Yo se que nunca seré alguien importante en tu vida, solo seré tu compañera de equipo y nada mas…

**Sasuke aun sin verla bajo un poco la cabeza**

-Se que jamás me amaras como yo te amo porq…

-Te equivocas!

**Sakura se sorprendió**

-Pff es que eres tonta? Dios que molesta eres…

**Ella se sintió terriblemente mal**

-Lo lamento mucho… no sabia que el ser una molestia para ti fuera tan grave… pero dejare de molestarte si eso te hace feliz –**Sakura levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa triste y lagrimas en sus mejillas**

**Sasuke muy molesto ante lo que veía la tomo de los hombros y la acerco a el de una manera nada delicada**

-Es que no lo entiendes? Porque coño dices que no me importas? Una ves se lo dije al dobe, la ves que Gaara te tenia atrapada yo le dije que…

-Que es lo que le dijiste? –**Pregunto ella sorprendida y aun con lágrimas en su rostro**

-Que no quería ver morir a alguien importante para mí…

**Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, pero luego se calmo**

-Si… tal ves sea importante para ti… pero eso solo es porque me consideras tu amiga… cosa que me hace feliz! Porque se al menos que me tienes un poco de cariño… lamentablemente este fuerte sentimiento que tengo desde niña no se va Sasuke… te sigo amando como cuando era niña… no! Te amo mas que antes, lo que te confesé aquella noche ahora es más fuerte! No hay nada mas importante para mi que tu, ya sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti…

-Entonces quiero que hagas algo por mí…

-Que?

-…Deja de amarme…

**Sakura se quedo sin habla**

-Dijiste que harías lo que fuera por mi no? Pues deja de amarme…o acaso era una mentira?

-No lo era… pe-pero como me pides eso?!

-Asi de simple… "Deja de amarme"

-No… no puedo hacer eso!

-Porque no? Entonces tus sentimientos son falsos… y tus palabras también

-Sasuke-kun – **Mas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos**- Es que es verdad lo que siento por ti! Y también lo que eh dicho! Pero me pides algo muy difícil…

-Porque?

-Llevo 6 años intentando hacerlo… y hasta ahora no eh podido

-Oh en serio? Vaya… entonces yo pude olvidarme de ustedes cuando era un ninja rengado y tu no puedes olvidarme a mi? Y contando que ustedes son 3… _(C/S: Sasuke se refiere a Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi) _

-Sasuke-kun! Es que no entiendes!

-Claro que entiendo, lo que pasa es que…

-Lo que pasa es que tu no sabes nada!,Acaso a alguno de nosotros tres lo amaste a morir?! Ah!?

-…

-No es tan fácil olvidar a una persona a la que amas y estas decidida a dar lo que sea por esa persona…

-Yo se que…

-No…

-No que?

-Tu no sabes nada!! –**Sakura se soltó del agarre de Sasuke y se sentó en el frió suelo de la cueva**

**La lluvia aumento aun más…**

-Tu siempre as creído que soy como las demás chicas Sasuke… pero no tu crees que yo soy como Ino? Que en cualquier momento me aprovechare y te daré un beso?

-…

-Pues parece que el tonto eres tu! Eso lo pude haber echo hace mucho! Y aun asi nunca lo hice porque? Porque no es correcto y además si te voy a dar un beso que sea por las buenas, es decir hasta que tenga algo contigo… asi que siempre me quedare con la duda de saber que se siente besarte…

**Sasuke aunque no lo demostrara estaba mas que sorprendido**

-Yo siempre esperare que seas feliz y deseo que lo seas! – **Sakura bajo la cabeza**- Espero que cumplas tu meta de rehacer tu Clan con quien llegues a amar… o es posible que ya ames a alguien, lo único que te digo es que te deseo felicidad…

-Con esto lo compruebo todo…

**Sakura no dijo nada hasta que sintió como alguien la abrazaba**

**Asi es, Sasuke se había hincado frente de ella para abrazarla**

-Eh comprobado que eres una tonta… es que no te das cuenta!?!?

**Sakura seguía en un estado de shock, Sasuke la estaba abrazando y ella solo seguía llorando**

-No te merezco Haruno…

**Sakura esta vez no pudo más que abrir su boca ante la sorpresa de lo que Sasuke le acababa de decir**

-Eres demasiado perfecta para mi… que eh echo yo para merecerte ah? No se que es lo que te gusta de mi, no soy tu persona ideal, nunca eh echo algo bueno solo por ti! Te eh ignorado estos años porque no quería decirte esto! Quería pensar que mientras yo te ignoraba tu podías olvidarte de mi… pero veo que fue peor… Lo que no quiero es volver a hacerte sufrir… no quiero hacer sufrir ni ver sufrir a la gente que me importa…

**Sakura simplemente lloraba aun más**

-El punto es… que lo que tu sientes por mi… yo lo siento por ti… aun mas fuerte, esto es lo que no quería decirte… -**Y en su rostro apareció un pequeño y casi invisible sonrojo**

**Sakura estaba al punto de pellizcarse para ver si no era un sueño… Sasuke la amaba?**

-Mentira…

-No es mentira!

-Sasuke… entonces crees que no me mereces porque soy mucho para ti?

**El solo asintió**

-Injusto… tal ves tu no me merezcas como tu dices… pero y yo? Que pasa conmigo? Acaso crees que yo no te merezco?

**Sasuke solo se quedo en silencio**

-Que eh echo yo para no merecerte Sasuke?

-Nada…

-Si dices que, no quieres ver y/o hacer sufrir a los que te importan… porque no simplemente permaneces a mi lado…

-Sakura es que no te…

-Ya lo se! Pero no me importa, se que correspondes mis sentimientos… y eso me pone mas que feliz, asi que… porque no, nos damos una oportunidad de aprender a ser felices el uno con el otro?

**Sakura se separo un poco de el para mirarlo a los ojos y después lo beso, sorprendiendo al chico.**

**Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separo de el muy sonrojada.**

-Yo l-lo si-siento mucho Sasuke-kun! Deberás que yo…

**Esta vez el chico fue el que la beso, Sakura abrió por segunda vez en el día los ojos lo más que pudo, pero después cerró los ojos para corresponder el beso.**

**Una ves se separaron Sasuke hablo.**

-Solo 2 cosas, la primera: la duda que tenias de saber que se sentía besarme se ha resuelto…

-Y la segunda? –**pregunto aun sonrojada la chica**

-De acuerdo… démonos esa oportunidad

**Sakura sonrió y se limpio las lágrimas que aun quedaban en sus ojos y lo abrazo**.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun…

**La lluvia había terminado…**

* * *

**Bien espero y les haya gustado! n.n**

**Me regalan unos reviews? onegai? **

**Ah! Y si quieren conti (como una ves me lo pidieron en el oneshot de "Una Segunda Oportunidad") ...ideas gente ideas! XDD**

"_**Quiero Uchiha Haruno Baby´s"**_

**JANE!**


End file.
